Rachel and Chris - Season 5
by GilmoresDanes
Summary: SEASON 5 ALTERNATIVE - Set after S5 E10 - What if Rachel and Chris are more than friends? because I think that they would actually be a cute couple :)
1. Intro

**So ever since Waterloo Road was added to the BBC Iplayer, I am a massive fan of Reddie, however I wanted to come up with something for Chris and Rachel from Season 5 (after there little thing in episode 10)**

**In this Kim isn't pregnant, and instead she still has the care over Baby Grace (Lets pretend Grace is Kims biological child)**

**This is going to be in past tense (Mostly), but when the actually chapters come out (with actual speaking) they will be in present tense**

**...**

Chris and Rachel had spent most of the half term avoiding each other, especially since neither of them wanted to admit that what happened on the last day of term was a mistake.

It wasn't until Rachel woke up, the weekend before the new term began, feeling sick that she began to worry that she might be pregnant.

She had hoped it would pass, but when she was still feeling ill the first day of term she knew she had to do something about it. Hesitantly she got into her car and made her way to work, hoping that she would get their before Chris (The last thing she wanted was an awkward encounter with him, when she thought she might be pregnant with his baby)

She breathed a sigh of relief when the only car in the car park was Kim's. Making sure she had everything she needed, she headed inside wanting the day to pass quickly.

...

Chris had wanted to call her several times throughout those 2 weeks, he wanted to talk about what had happened especially before school.

He didn't know what to do with himself. he didn't know where he stood in terms with his relationship with Rachel. Just friends? Or something more? was all that was running around his head. Chris wouldn't be lying if he said he fancied Rachel. He had already admitted it to her, just minutes after punching Max Tyler.

He slowly made his way to work on the first day of term, wanting to collect his thoughts before he arrived at school. Because there was so much he wanted to clear up

...

During the Senior Staff meeting, Kim couldn't help but notice the tension between the Head and Deputy, however she knew what they were both like. They were both too stubborn to admit anything was wrong. So she left it and allowed the meeting to continue, whether it was tense or not.

Kim decided that she would just interigate Rachel later, because the two had formed a close friendship after what had happened with Max. With them both deciding that their relationships with men would not affect their friendship anymore.

...

In her office, later that day, Rachel had barely left it. She didn't want to bump into Chris, she didn't want to have a conversation about what they were to each other now.

She had only left her office when she went after Bianca Vale and her father.

...

All staff where worried, Chris even more so. Not only because a child had been abducted, or because Rachel had gone too, but because after a phone call they learnt that Bianca's father might turn violent.

...

Rachel did a lot of thinking in the caravan. A lot of thinking about how she might have made this situation worse. About how she might have been able to help Bianca if only she had waited outside the caravan.

She also did a lot of thinking about her situation with Chris. She thought about how she might be pregnant, and how this might affect the baby if she is. She thought alot about Chris too. Maybe she did actually like him more than a friend. He had admitted his feelngs for her that night, but she didn't say anything about her feelings for him.

...

Chris was out of his mind, he didn't know what to think. He knew how he felt, he loves her he couldn't deny that. But he was too caught up with the fact that he might not be able to confess his feelings for her again

...

Everyone was relieved when they found out Rachel and Bianca were okay. All were worried about the fact that he was ready to kill them all, instead only succeeding to kill himself.

Once Rachel arrived back at school, she took a minute to herself in her office. She needed that minute to collect herself before she saw Chris.

After that very long minute to herself, Rachel called Chris into her office, so that she could talk to him.

...

**So thats chapter one, next chapter will be focused on Rachel and Chris talking about them. **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Season 5 Episode 11

In the office, it was silent for a while. Both Rachel and Chris just sat and stared at each other as they sat on the sofa in the office., until Chris decided to speak.

''Rachel, what's this about?'' He questioned

''Honestly I don't know. I spent the holidays wanting to avoid thinking about what happened. Especially after what happened with Max. I hoped I could start this term from scratch, especially with the kids. We still have to prove we can make the merger work, and I refused to believe I can do that if there was a possibility of being with someone.'' Rachel confessed, not daring to even look at Chris

''Look at me'' Chris said softly. Rachel did as he asked, she gently lifted her head looking directly at him.

''We can do this. I mean, I already told you how I felt. If you don't want this, then fine we can still be friends. But don't say you don't because of the mess Max left behind. You proved last term that you are committed to this school. Being in a relationship won't change that.'' Chris said

''It's not just that. There's a possibility that, -' Rachel begun, but instead turned her head so she was no longer looking at Chris.

''Possibility that?'' Chris questioned, his voice in soft tone not wanting to push her.

Rachel took a second before she thought about answering, she didn't know how he would react but she had to tell him now.

''I might be pregnant.'' She replied, quietly.

...

In the staff room, Kim and the others were all enjoying something to drink while they finally relaxed after a hellish first day of term.

''So is Rachel back now then?'' Tom questioned as he grabbed himself a beer.

''Yeah, she's in her office'' Kim replied

''She doesn't hold back when it comes to the kids or the school does she? I mean first the fire, then Denzil Kelly with the gun, Eddie told me that she stood in-front of the digger when Flick Mellors dad went mad and now almost being killed in an explosion. Next time she might not be so lucky'' Steph said, taking a large sip of her wine.

''She stood in-front of the digger?'' Kim questioned, horrified at the thought of what could of happened if Eddie wasn't there.

''Yeah, and from what Eddie said Ralph was actually gonna hit her with it as well.'' Steph replied

''Wow'' Jo said, as she took a seat next to Steph

''Where's our current Deputy then?'' Grantly asked sarcastically

...

**Rachel's Office**

'Might be?' Chris questioned

''I haven't even thought about taking a test.'' Rachel replied ''I want to find out, but at the same time I don't. I just didn't want it to be positive because I didn't know how I could tell you' She added quietly.

Chris didn't say anything, instead he gently took Rachel's hand and began to lead her to his car.

As they began to head down the stairs, Kim stopped them

''There you both are. Everyone's asking for you both to come for a drink'' She said

''Actually Kim, I'm just about to drive Rachel home. She's still really shaken about what happened today'' Chris said, as Rachel remained silent. Kim looked at her best friend, worried for her.

''See you tomorrow Kim'' Chris said, as he continued down the stairs, with Rachel by his side.

...

''So where are they then?'' Steph questioned as she grabbed herself another drink

''They've both left'' Kim said quietly.

''Rachel's car is still here though'' Tom said, as he sat down.

''Chris drove her home. She's really shaken about today, she looked deathly pale when I saw her come in'' Kim told them all

...

Chris had stopped on the way to Rachel's, to get a test.

Once they had arrived, Rachel silently took herself into the bathroom to do the test.

_It was now or never _she thought to herself.

...

In the living room Chris found himself, pacing nervously for the entire 2 minutes.

That was until Rachel appeared back in the living room

''It's positive'' She said,


	3. Series 5 Episode 12

_''It's positive'' she said_

...

Chris was shocked. He sat down on the sofa, and Rachel joined him.

''What do we do now?'' Rachel questions, not taking her eyes of the positive pregnancy test in front of her.

''I mean of course I'm going to keep it, but what are we going to do?'' She adds, beginning to ramble slightly

''Chris say something please'' Rachel said, breaking the silence

''Sorry, I was just thinking. Of course we would keep it, I wouldn't suggest anything else. Your gonna make and excellent mother Rachel, nobody can doubt that. But I think we should take this one day at a time, lets go out properly have dinner and enjoy being in each others company outside of work and away from everyone else.'' Chris says

''That sounds nice'' Rachel says smiling.

...

At work the next day, Rachel and Chris pull up (in Chris' car)

''Wow I'm surprised it's still here'' Rachel says, motioning towards her car.

''Why wouldn't it be?'' Chris questions, sarcastically.

Observing from the staff room, Steph smiles to herself as she watches Chris and Rachel interacting with each other

''Something is definitely going on with them two'' She says, joining Tom on the sofa

''With who?'' Tom questions, reading the newspaper

''Rachel and Chris'' Steph says, taking a sip of her coffee

''Nah, I wouldn't think Chris is her type'' Tom replies

''Why not? I think they would be cute together'' Steph replies

''Yeah, you said that about Rachel and Eddie. Look how that turned out'' Grantly says, sarcastically

''How was I supposed to know her sister would come back pregnant?'' Steph says, as she puts her cup in the sink.

''Good morning everybody'' Chris says entering the staff room

''Morning, your fairly chipper today'' Steph says, as she begins to grab her stuff for her class ''Something going on between you and Miss Mason?'' She questions, hopeful for an answer.

''Excuse me?'' Chris says, cautious not to give anything away.

''Come on Chris, you took her home last night. You came to work together this morning, we aren't stupid you know'' Steph says, as she orders her folders.

''I brought Rachel in because we left her car here. She was too upset to drive last night, I mean would you want to drive after almost being killed in an explosion.?'' Chris questions ''She was upset, so as a friend I took her home'' He adds

'I suppose your right'' Steph says giving in, as the bell goes ''Right best get off, year 7's first period''

...

In her office, Rachel was feeling lucky that she didn't have a meeting or anything first thing. She was hopeful that the day would be quiet so that she could finish all of yesterdays work, today. She sighed as she heard a soft knock at the door.

''Only me, thought I'd bring you a tea'' Kim said, entering the office.

''Thanks Kim'' Rachel replies, still looking at her computer screen.

''How are you feeling today?'' She questions, gently as she takes some of her files from the cabinet.

''Good, still frightened the life out of me though. I mean, I never thought it would end like that, I didn't think he would try to-'' Rachel starts, but stops as she feels tears threatening to spill ''What was I thinking, first the fire, then the gun incident, Ralph Mellor and the digger. What was I thinking?'' She says, as she wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

''Rachel, from all the heads that have worked here at this school you have been the best one by far. I don't think the likes of Jack Rimmer or Brian Vaisey would have done any of that. Yes it may have been a little stupid, but you were only looking out for the school and the kids which is a good thing. At least you haven't decided to throw all your paperwork of the roof, or used the school budget to pay for parents to be here. You have proved that you are worthy of being in this school'' Kim says, as she places a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder ''Is there anything else concerning you?'' She questions

''Nothing, other than the fact that I left my car here overnight and it's still here. Must've been a crime free night in Rochdale.'' Rachel laughs, causing Kim to smile.

...

Chris spent most of his morning teaching. He was hoping to catch a minute with Rachel so that they could discuss dinner plans further, however Finn Sharkey was proving a bit more difficult to handle when around Amy Porter.

'I do not care Finn. You don't, under any circumstances, break equipment. I am going to have to call your parents, to work out whether we can have you at this school. I do not tolerate vandalism, do you understand. Now, go to the cooler.' Rachel said, as she watches Finn leave her office.

'That boy has only been here for one full day, and he is already vandalising the place. I honestly don't know what I can do with him, I can't expel him when he has only been here for a short amount of time. Just going to have to observe him and make sure we push him in the right direction.' She added, as she saw Chris enter the room

'Well if it were me I would've expelled him already. But your the boss' He said, as he put some files on the desk.

'Kim told me about your chat this morning' He added, as he made 2 cups of tea

'Yeah, almost had a breakdown. Guess we both have to get used to my out of control emotions' Rachel said, being careful of what she said

'When are we going to tell everyone?' Chris questioned, placing a cup in front of Rachel.

'Not until after the first scan. Which, by the way, I booked for this coming Saturday' Rachel replied, taking a sip of her tea

...

By the end of the day, Rachel was exhausted. Both Chris and Rachel agreed that they would meet again at school the next day, meaning Rachel was alone for the night.

Upon getting home, she got dressed and went straight to bed hoping she could get a better nights sleep than she did the previous night.


	4. Season 5 Episode 13

**For the purpose of the fic, Rachel and Adam do NOT know each other. Just because I do no like Adam and I don't think they should've been married.**

**Also I will be doing time jumps throughout, to speed things along **

**...**

**February 10th 2010 (Pregnancy approximately 10 weeks) **

Rachel awoke with the familiar feeling of nausea. She immediately shot out of bed and headed into the bathroom, where she stayed for over 30 minutes. When she was finished, she got ready for the day ahead. Rachel knew that it wouldn't be long before her secret was out, it was Waterloo Road after all.

By 8am Rachel had arrived at school, even after being head teacher for 2 years, she was shocked at the amount of children that where there and hour before lessons started.

...

Chris had woken up late, 7:30 his clock read when he eventually opened his eyes.

_shit_ he thought to himself as he got ready for the day. He was definitely going to be late for the Senior Staff meeting at 8:15.

He had managed to leave the house at 8, but it wasn't good enough as he still lived over 20 minutes away in the car.

...

Both Rachel and Kim had begun getting annoyed at Chris for being so late. They all had stuff to do in the day, instead of waiting to start a meeting later than it should have.

''What time do you call this?'' Kim asked, sarcastically as Chris came through the office door.

''I know, I know. I am late, I woke up late and didn't manage to leave until 8.'' Chris says, taking a seat

''Still not good enough. If we expect the kids to be here on time, then the staff need to be too. Right so we need to discuss this APU scheme of yours'' Rachel said, putting all of her paperwork into files. Wincing slightly, as she felt a pain in her abdomen. Her change of facial expression hadn't gone un-noticed by Chris or Kim.

''Rachel, are you okay?'' Kim questioned

''Yeah, I've just got a headache. I'll be fine though'' Rachel replied. Chris wasn't convinced, obviously because he knew that Rachel was pregnant.

''Are you sure?'' Chris questioned.

''Yes fine, now lets get on with the meeting" Rachel replied, neither Kim nor Chris dared to push Rachel any further because she was stubborn and would never back down.

...

The day had been hectic for Rachel, however Chris' APU scheme had just about made it worse.

''What is going on here?" Rachel questioned, as she found all of sixth form protesting. It was obvious that she wasn't well.

''We are protesting Mr Mead's APU scheme'' Michaela answered, waving a sign in the air.

''Why?'' Rachel questioned, annoyed

''Everyone wants a chance to be apart of it, however Mr Mead doesn't think we are good enough for university!'' Michaela exclaimed

...

After managing to diffuse the situation, and get Chris to allow any Year 12 or 13 pupil take part in his scheme, Rachel was now enjoying 5 minutes piece to herself. That was until her interviews for a new head chef and healthy eating coordinator begun - in the end she settled on Adam Fleet, because he was the only one passionate about the role.

...

Rachel's day had begun to settle a little bit, and it was safe to say she was feeling a little better, that was until Chris and Kim had begun arguing over the APU scheme.

Rachel had told them that they needed to sort things between themselves, because she didn't have the energy to do it herself.

...

By the end of the day, Rachel couldn't be bothered to do anything. However, she had a meeting with the LEA after school that she just couldn't miss. She hadn't been well all day, and Chris and Kim going at each other didn't help

At the meeting, Rachel began to feel worse, but she couldn't leave because it would look bad. Chris and Kim had noticed. Luckly for them the meeting was coming to a close.

...

After the meeting had finished, Rachel had tried to make it to her office so she could get home, but she only made it to the end of the corridor before she collapsed.

Luckily for Rachel, Kim hadn't been too far behind and had managed to put her friend in the recovery position.

"Chris!" Kim shouted, hoping he would hear her, as she had her phone to her ear

''Ambulance please, to Waterloo Road school. The head teacher has collapsed" She said down the phone. as Chris appeared

"Whats happened?" Chris questioned, as he knelt down beside Rachel who was still unconscious

"I don't really know, I just saw her fall" Kim replied, before she continued talking to the operator

"Her names Rachel Mason, shes 35. She just collapsed as we left a meeting. Can you hurry please?" She said

"Yes she's breathing, but it's slow" She replied to the operators question.

...

About 5 minutes later, the ambulance had arrived

"Rachel? My name is Lacey I am a paramedic can you hear me?" The paramedic questioned, checking Rachel's pulse

"Do you know if she is on any medication? Or if she's pregnant?" The other paramedic, Scott, questioned. Chris knew it wasn't his place, but he had to tell them.

"She is, she's pregnant. She hasn't had a scan yet, because it was rebooked. But she thinks she's about 10 weeks" Chris said, avoiding Kim's glance

"Okay, right. We are going to be taking her to hospital now, does either of you want to come with?" Lacey asked, Chris had said yes and Kim decided to follow behind. Thanfully, for Kim, Steph was taking care of Grace for the night.

...

At the hospital, they had informed Chris that Rachel was showing signs of pre-eclampsia, which was rare so early on in the pregnancy.

''So you and Rachel then, ay?'' Kim questioned, as Chris joined her in the waiting room.

''Don't Kim, we will talk about this when Rachel want's to. Just Just try not to let on you know, she will probably go mad" Chris says

''Okay, but you would be cute together'' Kim said, as she took a sip of her coffee

Now they just waited, for the doctor to give them the go ahead to see Rachel

...


End file.
